In vehicles having internal combustion engines, it can be beneficial to discontinue fuel injection to all or some of the engine cylinders during certain operating conditions, such as during vehicle deceleration or braking. The greater the number of cylinder deactivated, or the longer cylinders are deactivated, the greater the fuel economy improvement that can be achieved.
The inventors herein, however, have some drivability issues of DFSO related to engine stalls. Specifically, a likelihood of engine stalls may increase when trying to re-enable deactivated cylinders depending on the functioning of an anti-lock braking system (ABS) on low μ coefficient surface such as ice. For example, if the ABS system is degraded thus causing drive wheels to lock-up (i.e., have an effective speed of zero) on such surfaces, this may increase the chance that an engine speed is substantially decreased or brought to zero thus increasing a chance of engine stalls.
One approach to address engine stalling during fuel-cut control is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,835. In the '835 reference, abrupt deceleration of a vehicle is detected based on a depression amount or depression speed of a brake pedal. If abrupt deceleration of the vehicle has been detected during fuel-cut control, a command is issued to make forcible restoration of control out of the fuel-cut control. Then a lock-up clutch is disconnected and fuel injection for an engine is resumed so as to restore a rotational speed of the engine and to prevent stalling.
However, the inventors herein have recognized several disadvantages of such an approach. For example, the abrupt deceleration may include the conditions where the resulting speed after the abrupt deceleration is not low for a stall to occur. Thus, the '835 approach may exclude the DFSO in the conditions where DFSO may be performed for improved fuel economy. In another example, the abrupt deceleration based on a depression amount or depression speed of a brake pedal may not detect conditions where a stall most likely occurs, such as when the wheels may become locked.
The above disadvantages may be overcome by a method for controlling fuel injection in an engine of a vehicle, the vehicle also including an anti-lock braking system. The method comprises restricting deactivation of the fuel injection under conditions of degraded operation of an anti-lock braking system during deceleration vehicle operating conditions.
In this way, a likelihood of engine stalling may be reduced in conditions where an anti-lock braking system may not be able to unlock the wheel on a slippery surface such as on ice or wet surfaces.
In another aspect, the above disadvantages may be overcome by a method of controlling fuel injection in an engine of a vehicle, the vehicle having an anti-lock braking system. The method comprises disabling fuel injection during at least some deceleration operations under conditions of functioning of the anti-lock braking system; and restricting deactivation of the fuel injection during deceleration vehicle operating conditions under conditions of degraded operation of an anti-lock braking system.
By considering the functioning of an ABS, it is possible to deactivate fuel injection during some deceleration operations during one condition to realize fuel economy gains and disable the deactivation of fuel injection at another condition to reduce engine stalls. Thus, the deceleration fuel shut off strategy may be used more aggressively for improved fuel economy.
In yet another aspect, the above disadvantages may be overcome by a method of controlling fuel injection in an engine of a vehicle. The method comprises deactivating a fuel injector of the engine during a deceleration condition of the vehicle; and reactivating the fuel injector when a rate of change of a powertrain shaft deceleration is greater than a threshold.
In this way, the threshold of powertrain shaft deceleration or jerk may be set as a function of the current gear or ratio of speeds. Further, the jerk threshold may be adjusted as a function of the ABS functionality. Furthermore, the jerk may be used independent of the state of the ABS system. Therefore, the method may allow even more aggressive use of DFSO.